Crimson Rivers
by Nikki14u
Summary: Summary: Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton like you’ve never seen them before. In this story they get to show you a different side, a much darker side.
1. The Scott Clan

**Summary: **Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton like you've never seen them before. In this story they get to show you a different side, a much darker side.

**Teaser:**

The father looked out the window peering into the silver moon with a smile that would make most cringe. He was powerful beyond comprehension and held the small town of Tree Hill and everything that surrounded it was firmly held in the palm of his hand. This place and the people in it belonged to him and his two sons, Lucas and Nathan. For they were the heads of the most dominate clan of vampires the world had ever seen and tonight he planned on making them even stronger. It was time to increase their bloodline and form a more powerful and indestructible generation of vampires, with the help of two powerful witches.

The young woman, Brooke of the Davis coven was to marry his eldest son Lucas whom of which he fathered with his first wife Karen. She was a beautiful girl in deed with long dark hair, big brown eyes, and powers that made those of her own clan envious. They were a perfect for each other she and his son. They both had hearts made of stone and ice water coarsening through their veins and would rule his kingdom with force, spreading fear to all who dare crossed them. He knew that with them in charge the future of his kingdom was safe and would never be in any danger of being taken over.

For his son Nathan, whose mother was his second wife Deborah, he had chosen Haley of the James coven. She too was a very attractive woman, something that was a must in his world but she was also powerful and thick skinned. He knew with her around Nathan wouldn't act so recklessly and sleep with so many woman who were unworthy of him. Besides he was more then certain that Lady James would be more then enough woman to satisfy his son's insatiable appetite.

As time grew near the father walked over to his bed where the two women in his life slept with arms draped over one another and proceeded to wake them. For the darkness of this night his sons and their brides were to be married directly below the silver moon in a ceremony performed by the dark persist.

"Rise from your slumbers my loves" he commanded softly as both woman began to stir and leave the peaceful dream world behind.

He pulled the covers back revealing them both to him. Their bare skin was tinted by the natural night rays and he marveled at the sight. There were defiantly privileges to being a vampire and never growing old and never losing your perfect form was just two of them. He trailed kisses along their thighs and slowly shook them awake. Karen was the first to meet his gaze.

"Such things could distract me so that I may arrive late to our son's first marriage" she smiled as he did the same with a deep hunger in her eyes.

"True but he is a man now and fully capably of understanding such needs"

She rolled her eyes seductively as he continued to place his lips upon her tender flesh. The dark haired woman then turned to the woman beside her who was now just starting to gain consciousness. She brushed a stray hair from her cheek and planted a kiss upon her lips. The woman opened her eyes and returned the gesture before a knock interrupted the group from going any further.

"Please forgive me for the interruption Lord Daniel but your guest have begun to arrive" one of the many servants spoke from the opposite side of the door.

The women looked at each other and then to their lord with great disappointment.

"Inform them that we shall join them momentarily" the man replied before helping the women to their feet. He couldn't help but grin at the pouting faces they both wore.

"Soon enough my ladies but for now you must make yourselves presentable for our visitors" he said before exiting the room.

He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the second room on the left. It was the room of his first born son.

He knocked twice before entering.

When he did he found his son sitting in a chair with a cup of freshly siphoned blood in his hands. He took a sip before turning his attention from the fire that burned before him to the eyes of his father.

"Hello father"

"Hello my son. How are you doing on this night of your wedding?"

The boy smiled as a figure stirred in the bed directly behind him. Dan looked the girl over and instantly recognized the blond mass of hair. He shook his head and took a seat next to the boy.

"So am I to assume that it will be Lady Sawyer that you will be choosing as your second wife?"

"Your assumption would be correct" the boy replied with a smirk before taking another sip.

"Well can we at least get you married for the first time before we plan yet another ceremony?"

"Of course, you know that I have always been more patient then your younger child. Speaking of my dear brother have you spoken to him yet?"

Lucas just had to ask. He knew what a playboy his younger brother had been and was well aware of the fact that the thought of marriage had the boy running scared.

"No but I'm sure he's ready for this. Haley is the perfect match for him and he knows as well as you do that he is entitled to have another wife if he so chooses" the father spoke before standing once again.

He then motioned to his son's house guest "Will your friend be joining us for the ceremony?"

Lucas laughed as his blue eyes sparkled.

"I don't think so father. She's a bit worn out. Poor girl, I really do need to remember to be gentler"

"Very well" the elder man said as he took the cup from his son's hands and downed its contents. "I believe the time is at hand. We need to gather your brother"

"There's no need father. I'm here" Nathan said appearing in the doorway dressed in all black, just as his sibling was. His light eyes held a sadness to them that his elder brother couldn't help but notice.

"How are you holding up brother?"

"Do you want the truth or do you prefer a lie?"

"Nathan" the father spoke through clenched teeth. "I have explained to you several times that this marriage is for the good of this family. Your children, my grandchildren will be the future of this clan and I want them to be the most powerful generation yet. I want them to rule without the fear of mutiny. I just want the best for us. Is that too much to ask after all that I have given you and your brother?"

"No father. I just don't see the need for us to marry these women. Can't they just bare our children instead?"

"NO! You need a Queen to rule along side you, it's the proper way. It's the only way"

"Yes father" Nathan replied while looking down at the ground. He hated the fact that his father had so much control over him, over his life. He did love the man, after all he did give him life but that didn't mean that he should control his.

"I'm not trying to control you son, I'm trying to teach you the proper way of doing things."

Nathan silently cursed himself for momentarily forgetting the telekinetic link he shared with his father and brother.

Lucas moved and stood at his brother's side to comfort him as his father continued.

"The proper way to honor your family and your heritage and maybe, just maybe if you give Lady James a chance she will prove herself to be worthy of your affections. In the end you'll see that she is capable of giving you everything you need and more"

"Yeah, maybe" the boy replied as he removed his vision from the ground below and stared into the eyes of his father.

Dan walked over to the boys and placed a hand on each shoulder. "I just want you boys to be happy. I want you get everything your hearts desire and I want you both to have women that complement you and that will be good wives for you and good mothers to your children. I just want the best for my boys. I love you my sons"

"We love you too father" both young men replied as music filled the air outside and was softly heard through the window.

"It is time" he said leading the two Scott brothers towards the door.

They followed the boy down the stairs and outside as they greeted their guest along the way. When they reached the front of the massive crowd Nathan kissed his mother on the cheek before turning to Karen and doing the same, as did Lucas.

A moment later a darker, faster tune was played as the group rose to their feet and the women appeared. They were dressed in long black gowns accented by purple jewels a look very fitting for dark princesses. Their hair was down and their make up was that of dark shadows and deeply colored lips. Every being in the room was in awe of them, for they were beautiful and perfect.

Dan was standing in between them, walking with them down the isle and nodding to the guest and loyal subjects as they neared the two Scott brothers. Once they had arrived at the altar, the father placed the hands of the girls within the hands of his sons with a smile before taking his place between his wives.

The foursome turned to the dark persist and silence over took the on lookers as the most powerful alliance in history was formed.


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter One: Dirty Little Secrets**

The ceremony had gone rather smoothly without any interruptions from their mortal enemies the Werewolves or the Grimlocks and now the festivities were about to begin.

The guests were seated at several large round tables forming a perfect circle and in the center of it all, directly under the glossy moonlight, were the Scott brothers and their new brides. Their father Lord Daniel sat upon his thrown with Lady Deborah and Lady Karen seated on either side of him, all smiling approvingly just as the organ music began to sound.

Lord Keith, the uncle of the two brothers stepped forward and captured the full attention of the on lookers.

"Lords, Ladies, High Priestesses, Clan leaders, Witches and Warlocks I present to thee tonight, for the first time ever, Lord and Lady Luscious Scott and Lord and Lady Nathaniel Scott"

The crowd applauded enthusiastically, shouting as each couple prepared to dance together as one for the first time. They held their posture and positions while they waited for only the sound of the organ music to be heard. Once the crowd became hushed and not even a faint whisper hung in the air the couples began to dance. Each step was perfectly match, every spin, dip and curtsey was exceptional and in sync. Their guest, ever so often, would cheer at their skill and finesse. It was a magnificent display with the moon casting its glow upon them and the grace and elegance of their steps. Lord Daniel was especially pleased with not only his sons but their wives as well.

When the dance was over everyone leaped to their feet for a second time and clapped wildly until the entire Scott family took their places at the large cheery wood dinner table. Shortly thereafter a massive feast was brought forth, giving the clan some time to speak with one another.

"So Lady Brooke, are you enjoying your first moments of being a bride?"

"Yes I have. Thank you Lady Deborah"

"And you Lady Haley"

The young woman hesitated for a moment before answering.

"May I speak freely my Ladies?"

"Of course my dear" replied Karen as Deb nodded.

"Well Lord Nathaniel doesn't seem to be taking a liking to me. He just seems so surly and off putting. I mean I know that we haven't spent much time together but surely he would have shown some interest by now"

"He's just being a man my dear. Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around"

"How can you be so certain Lady Karen?"

The woman laughed.

"Because Lord Daniel was the same way with me, trust us my child things will get better"

Deb then rested hand on top of Haley's, forcing the girl to turn and look in her direction.

"Oh come now dear Haley you're a woman and we have ways of making a man change his attitude" she then leaned in close and whispered "The secret lies within the hips"

She and Karen laughed as Haley turned ten different shades of red and Brooke giggled.

"I must say that I have to agree with Lady Deborah. Oh and Lady Haley, if you need any pointers don't hesitate to ask because I just happen to know a thing or two about hips"

"Lady Brooke!" squealed Deb.

"What?" she questioned with an innocent grin.

The dark haired witch was a little…loose for Lady Haley's taste but she was certain that they would be good friends as well as sisters. Although she had to admit that she wasn't so innocent herself.

"So what do you have in store for my son tonight Lady Brooke since you claim to be so _skilled_?"

Brooke looked at the woman in a state of confusion.

"I thought Nathaniel was your son Lady Deborah?"

"Actually we both share the responsibility of the Lords and they call us both mother. We vampires are not bound by the norms of society. For instance I am married to Sir Daniel but I am also married to Lady Karen. In due time you'll come to understand once Nathaniel and Luscious marry their second wives"

"Hum, interesting" replied Lady Brooke as she traced her hand over the rim of her glass obviously deep in thought.

All the women knew what she was thinking at this point.

"I take it you have someone in mind for Luscious second wife" inquired Lady Haley.

"No, that's something for him to decide. I mean amongst the women I do speak rather freely but I am aware of my place. I am the wife, Lucas is my Lord"

Deb and Karen nodded in approval.

"Very good. You're going to make an excellent wife Lady Brooke. Luscious will be very pleased"

As the ladies continued to talk amid themselves the men were at the other end of the table doing the same.

"So Lucas, have you decided on a name for your first born son as of yet?"

"Father Brooke and I have thus far to be together…"

Lord Daniel cut off his son with a raised eye brow and Lucas grinned as did the rest of the group.

"As husband and wife that is, so I think it's a little too soon to discuss an heir"

"Nonsense, besides if you are anything like me then I'm sure to be a grandfather fairly soon"

"You already are"

Silence over took them as the men turned to look at Nathan.

He had been quiet up until this point. Dealing with the new marriage to a woman he didn't care for while the woman that should have been his wife was gone, taken from him by his father. He still loved the older man and respected him but that didn't make the pain in heart any less.

The father slowly sat his drink down upon the table and exhaled almost as slowly. With anger filled eyes that shifted from green to light blue he turned to his son with a hiss, showing his sharp and dangerous fangs.

"Insolence!" he shouted inside the boy's head.

Nathan jumped slightly at the telekinetic intrusion as he lifted his eyes to meet those of his father.

Lucas, sensing the direction things were heading in took hold of his father's arm, doing his best to calm him. The man shot a quick glance at his older son before once again leaning back in his chair.

"This is the last time you will ever bring up that child. Do you understand me?"

The younger boy tightened his jaw and turned in his seat in order to face his father.

"I will not allow a lie to pass my lips nor taint my tongue. I can not remover her from my mind or heart and if a child should come of this marriage that has been forced upon me it, being he or she will not replace her. Ever"

"What the hell is the matter with you brother? Have you lost what's left of your mind? This thing in which you speak…"

"Thing? Brother how could you…"

"Because I speak the truth" the blond spoke softly before looking away from his brother's eyes.

He couldn't bear to stare into them any longer and see the boy's suffering and longing for a child that should have never been.

"And that truth is that she is tainted. Her blood is unclean, her mother was a heathen, a Werewolf dear boy and her existence is an abomination. There are certain things that should not be and that, thing is one of them" the father replied, angry with his son and the topic of which he spoke.

"These things do not make her any less my daughter or any less a part of you"

"She is not you disrespectful boy! If you were any other member of this clan I would cut out your tongue and feast on your blood for speaking suck words"

The father then grabbed his son violently by his arm, digging his long sharp nails into his flesh.

"That being does not exist to me nor should she to you. Those vile creatures, our mortal enemies have no place on this earth let alone our clan. That beast trapped you into filling her with your seed so that her kind can walk amongst the Vampires, amongst their superiors. I understand that you were deceived by that woman and that it was not your intent to betray your own but I will not allow you to bring that half breed into my home nor will you ever speak of _it_ in my presence. You will respect my wishes or you will be banished from this clan and exiled from your family. And since I am your father and I never let go of anyone I love nor do I allow them to live without me you can rest a sure my dear boy that this can mean only one thing for you. As head of this clan I will be duty-bound to kill you"

He then leaned in close, putting only half an inch distance between heir mirroring features.

"Do you understand the words that I have just spoken Nathaniel?"

The young Lord trembled under his father's gaze as he drew in a shaken breath. Off the boy's silence Lord Daniel pushed his nails further into the boy's already broken skin and allowed the blood to drip through his fingers.

"Yes father" replied Nathan.

The older male smirked in satisfaction and removed the sharp claws from his son's arm, which instantly healed itself, before licking the red fluid off of his fingers.

"Good. Now son you never did answer my question" he continued turning back to Lucas as if nothing had happened.

"Demetrious" the boy cautiously replied "Demetrious Nathaniel Scott"

The clan leader paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around his son's shoulder.

"Excellent. It's a strong, powerful name. The perfect name to bring forth the next generation of Vampires"

"My brothers right nephew. In order to rule a kingdom you must have a name that makes those around you cower with fear and respect" said Lord Keith.

Nathan could care less about the topic at hand. He was angry with his father for shunning his child and forcing him to forget about her and threatening him with death. Suddenly he felt the need to get away from this place and these people. Rising from the table the boy left without a single word to anyone.

Lucas excused himself, instantly following his brother as his father and uncle looked on, until they could do so no more.

The two ended up by a pond located behind the high castle walls. They spoke no words nor did they make any sounds. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind and the rippling of the water. They stayed that way for a while, brother standing with brother in the stillness of the night. This was until the younger Scott spoke.

"It was not my intent to anger father"

"Whether intended or not dear brother it still occurred"

"True" Nathan sighed "I just want to know her. Is that so wrong"

"YES!" the blond Scott replied heatedly before regaining his composure.

"Nathaniel"

He always spoke his brother's birth name when he was frustrated with him or their conversation grew serious.

"I am your elder brother and you trust that I love you and that I would never put thee upon the wrong path, no?"

"Yes Luscious. I trust you"

"Good. They are filthy beast, bottom feeders, scum that has been out to destroy our kind since the days of our four times great grandfather. We are at war with them brother and you do not sleep with none the less create new life with the enemy. Now I know that she is a part of you, part of us but she too comes from them. She has been raised by them and takes comfort in their ways"

"But she is of only three years"

"Still she has their instincts and their blood coursing through her veins, like poison, like a disease. She is impure just as father said and it is in her nature to be unpredictable and to attack vampires to attack us. There is no possible way she could be loyal or controlled"

Nathan looked at his brother with eyes that were glazed over.

"She is just a child. She can be taught different"

Lucas placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and held onto it tightly. If this had been any other member of his clan he would have put a stake threw his heart without as much as a casual blind of thee eye. He hated weakness in all forms and would kill anyone for being so and for disrespecting his father's house. But this wasn't any other vampire. This was his brother, his best friend.

"I know she is Nathaniel. I know but…"

"There you two are" the voiced of Lady Deborah called out. "The dawn is upon us which means that it is time for the human sacrificed and the spilling of blood"

"Yes mother" both brothers replied before following the blond woman back to the group.

"We shall finish our conversation tomorrow" Lucas spoke to Nathan as the ritual grounds came into view.

There were two virgin women strapped down onto wooden planks. The lights shun upon their skin and the two witches stood beside them as Lucas and Nathan approached grabbing a blade with Celtic markings decorating the handle along the way. The boys took their positions along side the women as Haley and Brooke began to chant.

Black ribbons were tied around the girl's wrist and draped over the bodies of the virgins in the form of a cross as the men stood next to them with their arms raised high above their heads and the girls began to chant even louder.

With a swift motion the men plunged the knives into the abdomens of their victims, smiling at their screams and sliding the knives across their stomachs to form a large opening.

Giving each other a nod the boys them handed the weapons over to their uncle before moving to stand behind the women who were now tilting their heads to the side and preparing for the final unity of their clans and covens.

Nathan and Lucas soon revealed their fangs, captivating their audience as Haley and Brooke closed their eyes. Without warning the boys plunged their fangs into the necks of the witches, causing them to cry out in pain. Nathan had to hold Haley close to him in order to keep her from passing out as Lucas held on to Brooke tightly by her shoulders.

With their mouths dripping in the metallic waters of their brides the men then raised their wrist to their mouths and drank once more from them.

Pain and all feeling had long since left the young witches and now the girls were slumped over their dying victims. The crowd waited for the women to open their eyes and rejoin the land of the living in ways that they had never envisioned before. Within seconds both Haley and Brooke came back with deep moaning gasp to the roar of the crowd before tasting their first blood.

Leaning forward the girls allowed their tongues to trace along the rivers of read liquid that had fallen from their prey before moving up wards and sinking their new dagger like teeth into their necks just seconds before the vial organs of the women began to shut down.

When they were finished they were stripped of their clothing and made to ware long, black, see through gowns before being led to their chambers by their husbands followed by the rest of the Scott clan as the guest took their leave, heading home as fast as they could in order to beat out the morning sun.

Unbeknownst to them and the Scott clan they had been watched the entire time by those who lived constantly in their shadow. Those who were willing to watch and wait until just the right time to make their presence known and those who held the key to their demise.


End file.
